From Jericho To Keibler
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: WWE Meets The Box Office Dud, "From Justin To Kelly"! Read as you see some of your faves, or non-faves pop up. Ch. 1 is up! R


Author's Note: None of it belongs to me! "From Justin To Kelly" is the original movie and that belongs to 20th Century Fox. None of the music is mine either, it belongs to the singers and writers. None of the wrestlers mentioned in this are mine either. You catch my drift? Don't sue! Oh yeah, if you've seen the movie, the songs may be out of order because the songs I'm downloading are not in order and I'm just using it as how it works.  
  
Chapter One - Spring Break Starts  
  
"YEAH BABY! THE KING OF BLING BLING HAS ARRIVED AT SPRING BREAK!" Chris Jericho yelled, as his friends John Cena and Christian were at his side. The trio had just gotten out of the car and were ready to have some fun. At least, John and Chris were. All Christian wanted to do was hook up his laptop and begin chatting with some girl that he had met over the internet.  
  
  
  
"Dis is gonna be off da heezy fo sheezy!" John Cena exclaimed, as Christian looked at him weirdly.  
  
  
  
"Don't you mean 'off the hook'?" He asked, doing quotation marks with his fingers. Chris Jericho approached his clueless friend and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
"It's just John's way of speaking, Christian. And besides, you better not be thinking about trying to get on-line and talk to that cyber chick of yours...what's her name? Mallory or something like that? This Spring Break is all about hooking up with the hot chicks!" John pumped his fist into the air as Christain glared at Chris.  
  
"For the millionth time Chris, her name is Molly! Not Mallory! And I don't want to hook up with a bunch of hot chicks. I want to meet Molly and have a nice time with her."  
  
"A nice time? Is dat what you call it?" John asked, teasingly as he began to thrust his pelvis forward. Christian gave him a shove and the three of them began walking into the motel.  
  
Meanwhile, three girls were just getting out of a car. "This is so great!" Stephanie McMahon cheered, as she looked at the two blonde girls with her. Trish, the shorter of the two blondes smiled as Stacy, the tallest one out of the bunch sighed.  
  
  
  
"I don't know why you guys talked me into this! I don't think this is my scene." Stacy complained, as she began to grab her things from the car. Trish stopped her and made her put her suitcase down.  
  
  
  
"We can unpack later! Let's hit the beach!" She exclaimed, as Stephanie shut the car doors and the two of them began to drag Stacy Keibler over to the beach. There was already a huge crowd at the beach, with the music at full blast and people dancing. Everybody was scantily clad, in their bikinis and swim trunks. Stephanie instantly began checking out all the boys, who surrounded her like how bees surround honey. She smirked as Trish laughed.  
  
"It's been two minutes and she's with guys already!" Trish said, as Stacy laughed. The two walked further into the scene, where people were dancing to the band performing on stage. The beat began to catch on to the other people dancing on the beach, and Chris Jericho caught eye on Stacy Keibler. Christian was tagging along with his friends, trying to get away and get back to the motel but, John Cena wouldn't let him. A huge crowd began forming on the sand, with Stacy in the front, Trish behind her and Stephanie behind her, being surrounded by her guys. Chris Jericho was about ten feet away, staring at the beautiful blonde.  
  
Chris Jericho: I've been watching you a while, and I really like your smile.  
  
Stacy Keibler: I can see you got a line, but I know for right now, we could just be fine.  
  
Chris Jericho: Should we really play this game? Can you tell me what's your name?  
  
He inched closer to her, singing as she turned around and placed her hand on his chest. She pushed him away, singing.  
  
Stacy Keibler: Does it matter all the same? You can see in my eyes that we'll meet up again!  
  
He looked taken away for a second but, continued dancing as another girl approached him. Stacy went to the front, to another guy as everybody on the beach sang.  
  
Everbody: All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight,  
  
Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right,  
  
If it's cool we can rock until the morning light,   
  
Can you feel the vibe?,   
  
Tell me can you feel the love?,  
  
And these fellas will be checkin' out the ladies right,  
  
And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight,  
  
All we wanna do is rock until the bounce is right (feel the vibe),  
  
Make 'em feel the vibe,  
  
Tell me can you feel the love?  
  
John Cena was the next to sing, approaching Trish Stratus. They grinded their bodies together, as John belted out the lyrics.  
  
John Cena: Won't you tell me where you're from? Don't I know you from back home? We really need to be alone, 'cause tomorrow you'll be gone!  
  
Next, it was Stephanie McMahon who was belting out lyrics with guys surrounding her. They practically fell at her feet as she danced and sang.  
  
Stephanie McMahon: Tall, short, dark, blonde...Who's the right decision? Boy, I need a vision...If you wanna dance with me!  
  
The boys that surrounded her nodded and circled her, as she grinned. Christian was dancing by a couple of girls, and one of the girls looked into his direction.  
  
Christian: Did that girl just look my way? Looked like she just wants to play, so go over...No, I'll stay. 'Cause I don't know just what to say!  
  
Everybody: All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight,  
  
Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right,  
  
If it's cool we can rock until the morning light,   
  
Can you feel the vibe?,   
  
Tell me can you feel the love?,  
  
And these fellas will be checkin' out the ladies right,  
  
And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight,  
  
All we wanna do is rock until the bounce is right (feel the vibe),  
  
Make 'em feel the vibe,  
  
Tell me can you feel the love?  
  
The whole crowd grooved to the music, with Chris Jericho trying his hardest to get closer to Stacy Keibler, even though she was dancing on the other side. She swayed her hips as the males in the crowd sang, fading out.  
  
Males: And the fellas checkin' everybody out tonight,  
  
And the beach where they all dance - out of sight,  
  
She looks like she won't, but I think she might,  
  
She gotta feel the vibe!  
  
The music came to a halt and everybody resumed to what they were doing before. Chris Jericho, Christian and John Cena gathered, with Christian still anxious to get to the motel room.  
  
"Come on, guys! Let me go! Molly said she'll be on-line." He whined like a child, as Chris laughed.  
  
"Get wit da program, dawg! Dis is spring break! We here ta partay til da break of dawn! No time for just one chick!" John Cena told him.  
  
"I don't know how." Christian told him, straight up. John's face expression went from mellow to a 'what-in-the-world'?. Suddenly, Chris and Cena looked at each other and Chris began making a beat with his mouth. John began his rap.  
  
"So dude, you wanna pick up chicks?  
  
I'll give you the secret,  
  
You want mad phone numbers,  
  
And make them beg ya to keep it,  
  
You'll be heartbreakin',   
  
Better yet, heart bustin',  
  
Just follow me and Jericho,  
  
And soon they'll be lustin' (here we go),  
  
For you,  
  
Now, to impress these chicks,  
  
You gotta be smoother than ever,  
  
No need to sweat, I'm your mentor,  
  
I'm clever,  
  
The ones at the bar,  
  
And the ones at the pool,  
  
They drink with Tammy, Sammy, Tammy,  
  
From the old high school, but it's cool,  
  
'Cause I rule, multiple chicks you'll be landin',  
  
Just listen to Cena,  
  
And soon they'll be standin' with you,  
  
You can leave them all smitten names,   
  
Like Tawny and Bambi and Bonnie and Jamie,  
  
Are you listenin'?  
  
'Cause you're now our player,  
  
Just stack up the layers on your heart and then savor,  
  
This flavor of freedom,  
  
You gotta date 'em and leave 'em,  
  
Goodbye, see you later, catch you maybe next season,  
  
Are you ready now Christian?  
  
You're a chick seekin' missle,  
  
So follow my plan and make all the girls whistle." With that said, he recieved an "Oh my!" and turned around. Standing there were Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler and Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie was the one who spoke. John Cena smiled at the sight of her in her black bikini.  
  
"So, you doing anything later?" He asked, trying to hit on her. Trish giggled.  
  
"Yeah, trying to get that image out of my head!" She replied, as catty as she could be. Trish and Stacy laughed as they followed Stephanie back to the motel. Chris Jericho gazed at Stacy as she strutted along with her friends. John caught him.  
  
"Why don't you go for her, man? She'd be great for one night." He said, as Chris looked at him.  
  
"I don't want her for one night, Cena. I want her forever." He sighed, as John Cena stared, his eyes popping out of his head. 


End file.
